


The Flashpoint Paradox

by DanielleBlack1



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Coercion, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:51:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10389234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielleBlack1/pseuds/DanielleBlack1
Summary: I should… I should… I should have known that Eobard Thawne doesn't help without receive something in return.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (Barry POV)

//Until death do us part//

 

I should have known. I should have expected this coming from him. 

I should… I should…  
I should have known that Eobard Thawne doesn't help without receive something in return.

But none of that matters now. He helped me, but that help came with a huge price for me, for the rest of my life apparently. Now, here, I cant do anything about it. I can't change the timeline again. it's too late for me.

—

At the beginning I was too tired to notice it. He ran with me in his arms through time, through the last 14 or 15 years, I don't know for certain, like I said, I was to tired, so when he dropped me on the bed I could only thank him in my mind. 

“Now everything is fixed. At least for me, anyway” he whispered in my ear. And in that moment I should have known that something was wrong with the timeline, but I wanted to sleep, so I only mumbled something like “What do you mean?”, want to know the answer? Exactly, a smirk and a “Sleep now, Flash, tomorrow will be another day. We will see each other soon” then he ran away. 

That was the last time I saw blond Eobard Thawne and you may ask, the blond Eobard? Yes, you heard well. Because as soon as I woke up, I knew, this wasn't my home, this was not Joe's place. 

This was Eobard Thawne`s place, or rather, Harrison Wells`s place.

And then you may ask, what the hell are you doing there, Barry? Well, let me tell you. Barry Allen? No, no more. Let me introduce myself. I am Barry Wells, the fastest man alive, and now, I am Harrison Wells`s husband. 

Ironic? Yes, indeed. Now I am under Harrison`s (Eobard`s) control. He got his powers back. He's faster than me. I can't run away from him. Not anymore. 

This is my end.  
But it's his beginning.

 

—

 

I moved in our bed, waking up from another nightmare, only this time it felt more real. Is this has an end? “I'm okay, I'm okay” I repeat to myself, trying to control my heartbeats and my breath. 

 

//The End//

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 4th work. Sorry about my English, if you notice something wrong, please let me know so I can correct it.
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you like it, please give me a kudo :3
> 
> **This is part of my RP Barry world in Tumblr, in case that you notice it hehehe.**


End file.
